


Singing

by LolaBloodlust



Series: Fics i'll never write [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining, keith is pining, lance is showering, lance is singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaBloodlust/pseuds/LolaBloodlust
Summary: Lance is taking a shower in the small bathroom attached to his room, the door is open and Keith can see the blurry outline of his body standing there face up into the stream.
He’s about to get the hell outta dodge but then Lance does something that makes Keith forget even his own name.
He starts singing.





	

Allura asks Keith to ask Lance if he has the night cream she sometimes shares with him, so Keith walks up to Lance’s room and comes in without knocking because Lance is an asshole and barges into his room all the time.

Lance is taking a shower in the small bathroom attached to his room, the door is open and Keith can see the blurry outline of his body standing there face up into the stream.

He’s about to get the hell outta dodge but then Lance does something that makes Keith forget even his own name.

He starts singing.

Soft, low and emotional, nothing like the few times he’s heard him sing before, always dumb little taunting songs to annoy him or get him to do something stupid (which he always does because when it comes to Lance, he just can’t control himself).

_How am I gonna get myself back home?_

_I,,, I,,, I,,,,_

Keith adjusts his stance so he’s not looking directly at Lance, because listening to him sing is one thing but he’s not about to stare as his friend showering, he tilts his head to the side so he can hear better and holds his breath, begging not to be noticed.

_How am I gonna get myself back home?_

_I,,, I,,, I,,,_

_We are the last people standing_

_At the edge of the night_

_We are the greatest pretenders_

_Mmmmmm mmm light_

It seemed Lance didn’t know the whole lyrics to the song but even his mumbling sounded beautiful to him.

_This is just another night_

_And we’ve had many of them_

_Mmmm mmmm mm_

_M mmm mmmm here again_

Even though the song was incomplete Lance was singing with sentiment, the song clearly meaning a lot to him.

_How am I gonna get myself back home?_

_I,,, I,,, I,,,_

_How am I gonna get myself baaaaaaaack home?_

_I,,, I,,, I,,,_

He had no idea when he had closed his eyes but he opened them when the singing stopped, for a second the panicked thinking Lance had seen him standing in the door frame to his bathroom like a some kind of creep but when he looked over Lance was just standing there in the shower, completely still and looking at his feet.

“Why did you stop?”

Lance jumps and falls with a yelp and Keith should’ve thought better about startling someone in the shower.

“Are you okay!?” He hurries inside but Lance stops him raising a hand,

“Stop! Im fine” He says as he stands up and starts laughing, “You scared the shit outta me, what are you doing here?”

“Uhm… I forgot.” Keith went back to looking to the side but, from the corner of his eye he can tell Lance is looking at him,

“What do you mean you forgot?”

“I had to ask you something but then I heard you singing and I forgot,” Keith explain, and after a second he adds, “That was beautiful Lance”

“Don’t make fun of me man” Lance scoffs.

“I’m not, I’m serious”

When Lance doesn’t respond Keith glances at him but quickly looks down when he sees Lance is looking at him. He prays Lance can’t see the furious blush on his face through the blurry glass.

“So, why did you stop?” He asks again.

“I can’t remember the rest of the song” Lance answers as he goes back to washing his hair, not at all bothered by Keith being there, “I was trying to remember and then I thought about how I couldn’t just call my sister and ask her what followed and I just made myself feel bumped.”

“I’m sorry” Keith says.

“Don’t be, I’m used to it by now” The sadness in his voice breaks Keith’s heart but suddenly Lance starts laughing again, “Jesus! That was pathetic! I’m used to feeling sad? Oh my god”

He clears his throat and starts rinsing his hair, “Anyway… what where you doing here again?”

It’s a clear change of subject and Keith grants him that but he still can’t remember why he came here and had no idea why he hasn’t left yet.

“Would you mind singing again?” He requests and before Lance can ask why he explains, “Maybe I’ll help me remember why I came in here, and help you remember the rest of the song.”

There’s silence for a while and Keith is about to ask if he should leave but then Lance starts singing again.

It’s even better than the first time, Lance knows someone is listening now so he’s making an effort and it shows.

Keith looks up, then down again and to the sides of the room but he can’t help himself and ends up looking straight at the sharp long beautiful angles that make Lance figure as he gets lost once more in the sound of his voice, thinking about stupid things like wishing to be the drops of water that are now caressing him as he sings.

“Yeah, no I have no idea how the rest of the song goes, did you remember why you came in here?”

What would happen if he just got in the shower? What would Lance do?

“Keith? Buddy?”

He doesn’t even want to do anything specific or sexual, he just wants look at him, watch the paths the water makes on the planes of his stomach, maybe touch his face, wipe the droplets on his long lashes, or just hold him close.

“Are you thinking about coming in here with me or what?”

“Yes” _What the fuck did he just said?_ “I mean, what?”

Lance is laughing loudly now, hugging his stomach with one hand, the other one place in the glass to support himself and Keith has the sudden urge to place his hand to the glass where Lance hand is.

“What are you doing here man?” He asks once more still laughing and although he’s utterly embarrassed Keith starts laughing lightly too, happy Lance doesn’t sound sad anymore.

“I have no idea”

“Yeah well, I gotta get out of here and change; you wanna leave and think about it while I do that? I’m starting to prune”

“Sure” He answers with a smile and leaves.

As soon as he’s out the door he starts banging his head softly against the opposite door, pretty sure that was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him, his crush is getting way out of control and Lance’s obviousness is bad for his health.

 

_Later that night when Allura is lecturing Lance about returning her things, Keith remembers what he was supposed to ask him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> another scene from fics ill never write, shower edition.
> 
> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://klanceit.tumblr.com/post/151657293671/singing)
> 
> this has so many mistakes i can feel it
> 
> hope you like it anyway!!! feel free to comment/correct me if you find something weird.


End file.
